


Restorative justice

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Dialogue Heavy, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, M/M, No Smut, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: As a token of support for Hermione's Restorative Justice initiative Harry agreed to take Malfoy to himself to keep an eye on him. Half a year later Harry learns that Malfoy is not straight. That brings changes.Set in a series of dialogues.Isn't smut.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	Restorative justice

Though Hermione lobbied to broaden the criteria and apply it to everybody but murderers, knowing that otherwise it would dissuade people from voting for it, in the end she had to give in and agree to what she was able to persuade the majority of the Wizengamot to. The program accepted only convicts that were not seen directly engaging in violence. Which to an extend defeated the purpose of Restorative Justice. But Hermione hoped that with time, after the program would show positive results, which she had no doubts about, it would be able to accept a broader swath of offenders.

Only after the bill had been passed Hermione in the Daily Prophet read that the lawmakers completely misunderstood her initiative and what Restorative Justice meant, twisting it into something that barely had anything from her initial proposal. After stripping all the legal gobbledegook it came down to just being an extension of parole with some caveats that had several things from what she wanted.

Besides being a Death Eater, which was mostly accepted that Draco Malfoy became one under duress, he was convicted for his direct involvement of smuggling Death Eaters into Hogwarts which ultimately lead to Albus Dumbledore's death and some other minor injuries that some of the students and others sustained.

Aberforth Dumbledore, being the last close relative of Albus Dumbledore, had been the first choice of the program for Malfoy. It was nobody's surprise that Aberforth did not even came to the meeting, lest gave any indication that he wanted to be involved in Malfoy's release on parole in any capacity.

It took some convoluted justifications, but Hermione managed in the end to persuade the panel that Harry Potter was the second victim to Draco's crimes. So since Aberforth did not show any willingness, Harry came in. Harry also was not that enthusiastic about the idea. But he wanted to support Hermione, so after several mediated meetings with Draco in the Azkaban, Harry agreed to give it a try.

Though Azkaban had no more Dementors, it still wasn't all that pleasant place to be in. And Harry agreed with Hermione, which was no surprise, that Malfoy, of all people, had to be given a chance. Especially after he had spent three years behind bars, plus two and a half under house arrest before his trial.

///

"What?!" asked Draco in a defensive tone after Harry's greeting. He was standing in the living room unbuttoning his jacket while trying to look like he wasn't out of breath and that he hadn't run all the way there.

"Nothing," said Harry without turning away from the book he was reading.

Draco huffed and gestured to the clock that showed five minutes before midnight, though Harry did not raise his eyes to see that. "I am on time!"

"I did not say anything," said Harry unfazed.

"Right. But looked as if you thought I killed some muggles."

"Never crossed my mind."

"Well, I... I ate already so I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Night."

Harry himself thought that a curfew for Malfoy was a silly idea. But he agreed to the terms and had to follow them. Though he did not plan on running to the Ministry to tell-tale on Malfoy even if he was an hour late once in a while. But Malfoy, who did not know that, almost never came home without having at least an hour to spare.

For the past seven months Malfoy led the most normal law-abiding life. The most normal muggle life that is. Because he, just like others who were involved with Voldemort and were known to espouse pureblood views, had to go through muggle assimilation before they would be allowed all their freedoms back. Since his release Draco worked at muggle restaurant and every week went to the Ministry, where Hermione led a weekly meeting with other RJ subjects like him.

///

Draco froze mid-bite and his cheeks got a bit pink. He put his fork down and as calmly as he could muster said, "So what if I was? I finished my shift. I was back here on time. Nobody said that it wasn't allowed. What laws did I break exactly?"

"No laws as far as I'm aware. Calm down," said Harry.

"So why those insinuations?"

"What insinuations? It seemed that I was quite straightforward."

"It is my business what I do in my free time as long as I don't break any laws!"

"Sure."

"Or is it because I was with -"

"You do remember that several months in I did say that you may bring women as long as they are muggles, right? So you may bring him here."

Draco was taken aback and stared at Harry for a bit. "Really??"

"Better than snogging in some dingy alley. He hasn't got a place I take it?"

"I dunno. What difference does it make?"

"Well, if you could've gotten to his place, you wouldn't have -"

"I don't want to talk about it."

///

"But you... I mean what about all those witches?" said Draco with surprise.

"What witches?"

"Don't play dumb. The ones that I heard you having sex with while you forgot to cast silencing charms?"

"Well... Anyway, I didn't say that I stopped liking women all of a sudden. And who said that they were witches? Some were muggles. At least one."

"That does not answer my question."

"Ah, yes... Well, I kinda just thought that it might be neat to try with a man for once."

"Neat? Did you just call it neat?"

"Yes."

"Well... Ehm... Okay? Want my blessing or something? You've got it."

"How do I do that?"

"Ehm... Are you asking about the mechanics?"

"More like how do I find somebody?"

"What kind of a question is that? There are muggle clubs and bars that are for... for just men."

"There are??"

"You can't be serious! YOU are the one that has to be my guide in the muggle world! Where do you think I pick them up? On the street?"

///

"Huh?! You want to blow ME?! Are you drunk?" asked Draco.

"I am not. You don't have to do it in return. I just wanna try," said Harry.

"The hell you want to do it with me for?"

"I just... I know you. Also I... It's weird to pick men up. I'm not good at it."

"Not as easy without your hero status, right?" Draco said smirking. "You have to do more than just show your face to get witches fall all over you?"

"Muggle women don't know who I am."

"More so. What's the problem then?"

"I just don't know. I've never... It's just different. Somehow. It is hard to describe."

"Try it."

"Okay... Mmm... For instance, I don't even know what to say to them."

"I guess the same thing you say to women? It would be useless to complement their tits, but I doubt that's the first thing you say to women, right?"

"Can't you just let me do it? Just a single blowjob."

"Honestly, Potter, go to that bar again and point-blank ask any random bloke. Not everybody would agree, sure, but ask a few, and it won't take you more than a few minutes to find a willing one. I promise. Men are much more willing especially when it comes to getting head."

"I can't just do it with some stranger!"

"Potter, there are only several incurable diseases that wizards can be infected with, and none of them muggles can have. Relax."

"That wasn't what I meant. And stop calling me Potter!"

///

Harry was about to refill his glass as Draco grabbed the bottle and yanked it out of Harry's hand. Which he wouldn't have dared to do just months ago.

"We're not doing anything if you can't string two words together."

"I'm not drunk," said Harry scowling.

"You would be if you keep drinking. I'm living with you. I know that it does not take you much."

"Gimme!" said Harry holding out his outstretched hand.

"No," said Draco and put the bottle at the opposite end of the table. "And why do you need to drink to do it? Nobody's making you go down on me. If dicks disgust you, you shouldn't even try..."

"They don't disgust me! Or I wouldn't have asked in the first place."

Draco grinned. "Did you just say that dicks don't discuss you? It looks like you already had too much."

"I'm gonna suck your dick tonight! We agreed!"

"The agreement was for you and me. Not for you, me, and a bottle of wine."

"So what of it? When I had sex for the first time I also wasn't completely sober!"

"And? If you think that such an argument might sway me in any way, you're more drunk than I thought."

"So you changed your mind all of a sudden?!"

"You know? I hadn't up until the last thing that came out of your mouth. That was just teasing. But now I really have. We're definitely not doing anything tonight." Draco grabbed the bottle and with a thud put it back right before Harry. "So drink away."

"I'm not going to bite your dick off because I am a bit tipsy!"

"Your reassuring me of that is not very reassuring."

"Tomorrow then?" said Harry hopefully.

Draco shrugged. "As you very well aware I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

///

"Why not?" asked Harry trying to remain impassive, but there still was a bit of surprise in his voice.

"Just because. I'd let you fuck me though," said Draco. Harry was taken aback. When Draco had said that he did not want to fuck him, Harry had thought it was the same thing like with the blowjobs at first. But they were way past that. After a drawn out silence between them Draco said, "You do fuck women though, so what's -"

"So? It's not the same."

"Ever fucked a woman in the arse?"

"I'm not into that."

"Welcome to my world."

"Huh? What world??"

Draco grinned. "Itty-bitty Potter is a bottom. What would people think..."

"Look at yourself first!"

"Well, I am gay."

"So?"

"I, unlike you, don't want to stick my dick into anybody."

"And what about -"

"Blowjobs are different and don't count."

"So what do we do?"

"We? We don't do anything. But if you want to experience how it is to get fucked in the arse, I suggest you go and find somebody who would do it. There are several charms that might be of help, so I can teach you if you want."

"So you really don't want to do it?"

"Really."

"You know that it is hard -"

"- for you to talk to men. Heard it a hundred times already. For that case there are toys. Magical ones, I mean. They can do a pretty decent job on their own if you into that kind of thing. I never liked them though and rather just wank. I'm sure Hermione, like most witches, knows what's best. Ask her."

///

"But I like having sex!" said Harry standing beside Draco's bed, clutching a pillow he brought along hoping to get in bed with Draco for the first time without having any prior discussion about it.

"That's not my problem. I'm not cuddling with you, and more so not sleeping in one bed with you when you just want to get an occasional blowjob from me. Or give one."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Fuck that! Give me a real answer!"

"You want a real answer? Okay... If I don't want to get back to Azkaban, I have to live under your supervision for another... How much is it now? A year and a half? A bit more. Blowjobs are okay. No complains there. Besides, you became much better as of late. Anyway, if I -"

"That bloke I saw you snogging with that night in the alley, what about him? You said you met him that very day. And with me you refuse to -"

"Yes, but unlike with you, I am not living with him under the same roof, right?"

"So? What difference does it make?"

"All the difference. You want to go further, than you have to -"

"But we're already suck each-other off! All I want is -"

"Given that we already established that we're not progressing to anal, that is what I meant by going further. Snogging is that further. Cuddling as well."

"You're just being silly."

"Whatever you say."

"Conventionally it's always snogging, then cuddling, then oral or sex."

"Whatever you say."

"Only we began with oral because I wanted to try it!"

"Whatever you say."

"Stop repeating it like a parrot!"

"Sure."

Harry stared at Draco fuming, his arms tightened around the pillow his still was holding, trying to come up with something to say that wouldn't sound like a tantrum.

"So what, no more women for me then?" Harry said finally.

"If that is what you choose, then yes. Plus you're always free to change your mind and fuck me."

"It's just... It does not make any sense!"

"It does to me."

"Just to be sure, you are not joking?"

"Do you see me laughing? There's your answer... We're having a pretty good time with just oral and handjobs anyway. Why spoil it?"

"But I want more!"

"Pff... You want more? You have to give more."

"I'd miss sex! I mean real sex."

"Tough luck. ... Or you can always choose the Slytherin way."

"The Slytherin way?"

"I mean cheating." Harry looked at him aghast, to which Draco only smirked. "We become boyfriends, but you fuck however many women you want behind my back. It's going to be over if I find out. Naturally. But you still can try your luck."

"So you are going to keep meeting with other men?!"

"Me? No." Harry squinted at him in mixture of confusion and disbelief. "I just stated the obvious way out for you. I like being fucked, but it's not like I can't live without it. And overall, people cheat. Lots of people. If you're going to be smart about it and don't get caught, then chances are you'd get away with it."

"But you aren't going to like it."

"I said that it would be over if you cheat."

"But -"

"Of course only if I find out."

"Huh?! It's like you want me to cheat!"

"I don't. I'm just saying what already should be obvious to you. Hm... I think I said the same thing just a minute ago."

"Why then say it at all?" Draco just shrugged nonchalantly. "And why call it the Slytherin way?"

"Well, everybody CAN cheat at anything, or more like try to. The Slytherin way is not to get caught. It always was the unofficial motto back in Hogwarts regarding pretty much everything. So if you do it in the quintessentially Slytherin way, then you get what you want and nobody gets hurt. So a win-win."

"You call it a win-win?!"

"I can't be hurt by what I don't know, right? Kant's not my thing."

"Huh? I know that cunts are not your thing. What that has to do with anything?"

Draco chuckled. "I meant Kant with an A. Doesn't matter. Anyway, I just showed you a way out because you seem not to be able to live without pussy."

"I did NOT say that."

"Strongly insinuated. ... How much do people cheat in their relationship? I mean overall. Thirty percent? More? Less? Still a lot. They profess love for each-other and promise not to cheat. Or at least it's implied. And yet, they still do. You can ignore the statistics all you want, it won't change the facts."

"Are you going to cheat?"

"No. I already said that. And that's a stupid thing to ask. Of course I'm going to say No irregardless of my intentions. I might be completely honest, or be a lying bastard. How would you know? We're both trained a bit in Occlumency, so even a statement under Veritaserum can't be trusted. Besides, I might think one way now and change my mind over time. Honestly, Harry, you are not a child. Why do I need to say all this self-evident crap?"

"Exactly! Why did you say all that crap? To sow doubt so I wouldn't -"

"No. Me saying all that shouldn't affect any potential jealousy on my behalf in case you're not a complete moron. And if you are a moron, then, given that I would know whether you are by now, me saying all that should only lessen any potential suspicions. Though depends on which levels we're thinking, if there's an even divide between us, then we might play ourselves. But since I'm probably higher up, means I can adjust my thinking to odd number and -"

"Ignoring the last part, cause I honestly have no idea what are you on about, but everything before that - of course you did not say anything new to me! I just don't get why did you say that at all!"

"Just being honest, I guess... I'm in Hermione's program and I am actively trying to become a better person, right? At least officially. So it all might be an act to make you let your guard down. Who knows? Definitely me. But there's no possible way you would ever know for sure."

Harry wished Draco good night through gritted teeth and went back to his room. There for several hours he mulled over again and again everything that Draco had said.

///

"I like my muggle life," said Draco.

"It's hardly muggle with you asking me to do things that -"

"Half-muggle then. Honestly, I haven't been this content since way before I went to Hogwarts. No pressure. No expectations. Nobody stands over me and tells me what I should and shouldn't do or think."

"Besides the Ministry and Hermione?"

"Pff... It's so... It doesn't even count really. Don't break the law and read ONE book a month that Hermione gives me? When I was six or seven there was much more that was expected of me. The expectations were different, sure, but the pressure was already there."

///

"Why should I care?" said Draco. "My friends... I mean my friends back then all knew that about me. Back then they sure would've been shocked if they learned that I am together with you. But now? Who cares?"

"So you don't mind?"

"Not in the slightest. I wasn't in contact with either of them since the day after the Dark Lord fell. I only want to remind you how it might affect you specifically. You haven't even told Weasley yet. Why? Because he will freak out just like I my ex-freinds would've. And he's not alone."

"I know all that."

"I meant to say that you better try it out on him and a few others beforehand. Also think about whether you want to confuse them further by claiming that you're bisexual. Because -"

"But I am!"

"I'm aware. But many would think that you're just a complete fruit like me no matter what you say. So when we're going to break up, it's going to be harder for you to -"

"IF we're going to."

"Statistics says the former is far more likely. I just want you to weigh all the consequences first. Carefully. Because IF, as you stressed, we're going to break up, it going to be a bitch for you to get a girlfriend. At least if she's not a muggle."

"Okay, besides that. No objections?"

"None. I only wish I'd be able to see my father's face if the word ever gets to him that I'm in love with you and like my muggle life."

"You mean because you're not with a woman?"

"Nah... It's not like I was the only one among purebloods. A fertility potion and a quick fuck solves the problem. It's not like I'm physically unable to have sex with women. I've never told him, but I'm sure that because I'm with YOU in particular would make his brain implode."

"Isn't still hating him is against Hermione's program?"

"Hate him? What gave you that idea? I just think it would be NEAT, as you like to call it. I don't hate him now. He was raised the same way I was. Only he didn't have his own Hermione the way I have. I more like pity him."

///

"I told you about it," said Harry. "That kind of special closeness when I was in somebody. That is what I miss." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Not that we're not close! I just... Ehm..."

"My arse is always there."

"Maybe you'll reconsider? About Polyjuice."

"I'll let you know when I feel suicidal."

"Those chances are laughable! You take more risk crossing the street each day!"

"Is this the time when you rehash the same arguments? Or came up with some new ones? I'm all ears..."

"No... But I'd turn into a witch and let you fuck me if you were into it!"

"I'll also be sure to let you know when I start finding women attractive."

///

Ron stopped muttering while pointing his wand at the stew and quickly hid his wand in the left sleeve the second Hermione walked back into the room.

"Ron!" hissed Hermione.

"Was just checking. Better safe than sorry," he mumbled.

"Found much?" Ron shook his head avoiding her eyes. "Then let me help you" - she pointed at one of the gravy boats. "This definitely contains either Draught of Living Dead or Kaspian Nightmare. And this" - she pointed at cheese - "is full of some exotic deadly toxins. Looks suspiciously yellow and stuff! Don't you think?! And see all these holes?? They must be from how exceptionally corrosive the poison is. Beware!!"

"Malfoy bewitched Harry!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Will you stop with this nonsense already?! Harry said that he also liked boys while we were still in Hogwarts."

"Said only recently, so that might be an implanted memory."

"Said recently to you. I've known for a while."

"Even if not, that doesn't change the fact that Harry would never have gotten into -"

"Harry said that it was more like he was pursuing Draco than the other way around."

"That's just another -"

"- implanted memory. Of course. Descartes would be proud of you."

"Who?"

"One dead french guy. Doesn't matter. Even if you're right, and don't believe for a moment that I would even entertain the idea, what all your checking of the food can bring? Afraid that Draco wants to get into your pants as well?"

They argued for another minute before hearing a muffled pop in the corridor. Ron was first to rush out of the living room. He was about to wish Harry a happy birthday when he saw him hugging Draco as their faces were glued to each-other.

Ron's face got red and he almost knocked Hermione off her feet when he abruptly stopped and turned around. He grabbed her wrist and led her back.

"What?" asked Hermione as Ron led her to the couch.

"They are snogging," whispered Ron, his face was still red.

Hermione shrugged and said also in a hushed tone, "Good for them. It just means that in Draco's case my program has worked as intended."

"Oh, yeah? Does this mean that if Aberforth -"

"Don't be ridiculous. I meant reintegration into society. Harry wouldn't have gotten into a relationship with Draco if he didn't -"

"Assuming that Harry did it on his own." Hermione groaned with frustration. "Even putting bewitchment aside. Malfoy might be just playing Harry. No potions or charms. Nothing like that. Just straight up manipulation."

"To which end?"

"How would I know? Evil people think differently."

"I might've found a tiny bit of sense in all your nonsense when Draco was still on parole. He's a free wizard now. He did not leave Harry."

"Exactly my point! Isn't it suspicious? He's definitely plotting something."

"You do understand that if there is no argument that might change your position, then you should re-examine your way of thinking, right?"

"Huh? No I'm not!"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, then said, "If today you're going to make a peep about it to either of them, you're going... No, I meant to say I'm going to be sleeping on the sofa until the end of the summer. Got it?" Ron nodded without trying to hide that he was less than happy about it. "And no more checking anything! Your wand stays in your holster until we get home."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am DEAD serious! And you were bummed that Harry told me about getting together with Draco ten months before you? Harry asked me not to tell you, but it just has to be said - it was ME who persuaded Harry to finally tell you. Understand? That's what your attitude does! Your best friend wanted to keep you in the dark because he knew you wouldn't accept it. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I have nothing against the fact that it turned out that he likes blokes as well." At Hermione piercing gaze he added. "Now, I mean. But there are a whole lot of them whose last name isn't Malfoy!"

"What's more likely, that mine and Harry's combined judgment is wrong or yours?"

"Harry's might be impaired and you're not impartial because if Malfoy plots something, it would mean your RJ program isn't as successful."

"Your first somewhat sound arguments today. But don't think that I haven't thought about it all myself. Is there a remote chance of you being right? Yes. Would I act like you as if it isn't a marginal chance? Nope. Otherwise..." She sighed, tired of rehashing it for the Nth time. Then she heard steps approaching. She looked at Ron sternly. "One word... One!"

Ron nodded solemnly a moment before the double-doors opened and Harry walked in with Draco in tow.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Restorative_justice>


End file.
